Hosian Nationalists
the CNP party of Cildania. a temporary party formed by Msgr. Alexander T. Hawke Patriarch Alexander I after Action withdrew from the political race following the failed Tombstone Putsch. In '76 Action reformed and absorbed the CNP (New Action -------------------------------------- the Christian Nationalist Party. The CNP was founded by Msgr. Alexander Hawke, Eamon Lear and Virginia Martin to bring Cildania back to its Catholics roots. The CNP believes that many of the faults and problems of the modern governments are the fault of Godlessness and Unpatriotic sentiment. The CNP is seen by some as the successor to Action due to its founders involvement in the fallen party and the inclusion of many Rothschild Action leadership in the CNP founding leadership. The CNP has pledged itself to serve the Nation and heal the wounds of the Nations soul though Christian toil and Christian struggle, The Party will fight for a more Cildanian Cildania and to restore power to the Department of Cildania (ER) and to Patriarch. The CNP would approve of the monarchist sentiment only if that Monarch was one elected by the Clergy and the remainents of the Nobility. The CNP believes that the past shapes the future and commands the present, that Cildania is great not just for what it is and what it can be, but more importantly, for what it has done. We are made great by standing upon a pedestal raised by those who came before us. A Pedestal which each generation builds upon Cildania, rises it above all the lesser nations. The Cildanian Nationalist Party stands for Cildania, and a Cildania United in Faith, capibily of our shinning all others, A Cildania undeniable, indefinable and invincible. Faith, Loyalty, Stability. " What is the Future without the Past? do you seek to destroy the past? It has been said that he who controls the past controls the future, and that he who controls the present controls the past. What people believe to be possible is influenced by the experiences of those who have gone before them, forces and beliefs are seen as good or evil due to the actions of those who have claimed to serve such beliefs. The Future without the past to define it is just another moment, unimportant and irrelevant, Change without memory of what came before is not change but simply a further unchangeable totality. He Who seeks to destroy or control the past seeks to gain absolute dominion over the people of his society and seeks to conquer sin, to remove the barriers which define Right and Wrong, and thus allow him to do Wrong and carry out Evil over the people which believe his actions Virtuous." -Monsignor Alexander Hawke The Leadership *Patriarch Alexander Msgr. Alexander Hawke -Retired from Politics as per his appointment as Patriarch of the Department of Cildania (ER). *Sir Eamon Lear *Virginia Lear *Owen Davies *Flt Lt Macsen Thorne CC *Capt. Pedr Domhnall *Winston Glamorgan *Zachariah Wilfer *Sir Gordon Leighton bt. Leighton *Stand-fast-on-high Padarn *Diana Pilgrim *R.R. Moreau Marquis da Velieres *Austin Baldwin the CNP party secretary is Sebastiano Giustizia Postal Address; Velieres C4609 Render onto God what is God's, and onto God what is Cearsar's also. 2467 Election Campaign Slogan "United in Faith" 2470 Election Campaign Slogan "Put a little Faith in your Vote this year" 2472 Snap Election Campaign Slogan "Fast Footed Faith" 2475 January Snap Election Campaign Slogan "A Show of Continued Faith" 2475 September Snap Election Campaign Slogan "A Call for Stability, Faith in the Vote"